


Sunken Rocks [+ Podfic]

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, CW: James doesn't "get it", Coming Out, Cover Art Welcome, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Scorpius Malfoy, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character, mtf Albus Severus Potter, repod welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: "How do you know if you're a boy?"A self-indulgent one-shot where Al and Scorpius find themselves and make peace.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Sunken Rocks [+ Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm FTM, and most of what I've written here covers the experiences which overlap between MTF and NB. I did find a beta who is also trans like myself, but I was not able to find anyone identifying as MTF to sensitivity read this. If there is anyone commenting who is MTF and want to give their feedback, please do so!
> 
> This fic spun from the Al _really_ hating their full name: Albus Severus Potter. The nickname Al though was _theirs_ , and since my name Tyson is actually spun from my deadname, I have to self-project for a bit. What other names do you get out of Al? Alexander, sure, but what about _Alexandria_?
> 
> I don't really know where this falls with the Cursed Child canon. I imagine this period simply being a time where Harry and Draco go fistfight with each other constantly for shits and giggles. Their combined chaos energy put into cackling sends Al and Scorpius slowly walking away. Insert apple sacrifice ritual circle here. We are gremlin children.
> 
> Music in the podfic is [Gender is Boring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBORiDWOzZI) by She/her/hers. There isn't any cover art currently (wow, I'm actually capable of bringing myself to post a podfic without cover art), so if you want to make a cover for the podfic, that'd be sick. 
> 
> [Archive.org Download](https://archive.org/details/sunken-rocks)   
>  [Google Drive Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t4QBtnmTRPkgEqF17-JdP6YOBAn8g2o6/view?usp=drivesdk)   
> 

"How do you know if you're a boy?" Albus asked Scorpius in their second year. 

Scorpius looked up from his book and frowned thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought about it before, Al. Father just says I'm his son, so I assume that means I'm a boy. Why?"

Albus chewed his lip. "I don't know. I just never really feel like a boy, but I don't know if that's just because everyone's so convinced I'm a squib… like some damsel in distress in those Muggle fairy tales."

Scorpius shrugged. "Tell me when you figure it out then. I'm with you no matter what, Al."

It was their fourth year when Albus brought it up again. Both of their fathers had deemed it necessary to give them their respective The Talk over the summer hols. 

"I don't really like my body very much," Albus admitted. They were sitting by the Great Lake outside. "Having a dick just makes me uncomfortable."

Scorpius hummed. "All right. Have you thought about taking a different name? I've been doing some light reading, and the books emphasised how a new name makes a new you."

Albus threw a rock into the water. It sank. "I don't know. I like Al, but you know how much I hate Albus. My middle name isn't that great either. Dad says he was a good man, but I know Mum doesn't think so much. He was on the right side of the war, but he doesn't sound like a good person."

"I hope you find something that fits," Scorpius said. He copied Albus and threw a rock into the water. It skipped two steps, then sank. "I don't think I'm much of a boy either."

Albus quirked an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Light reading, you know, and well, I found a word," Scorpius went on, "non-binary, being neither gender. Some still use gendered pronouns, but using they/them exclusively is popular."

"Should I still call you Scorpius?" Albus asked.

They hesitated. "I like my name. Scorpius… it's traditional, and I have a hard time imagining calling myself anything else. I just would like to use they/them instead of he/him."

"All right," Albus said. He threw another rock. It, too, sank.

It was only another two weeks when Albus spoke up again. "I wouldn't mind having curves, I think."

Scorpius set their quill down next to their essay. "People like us… it's called being transgender. Transitioning with hormone therapy…. There are some spells to change your body, but most of them are Dark and illegal. Muggle surgery is the only viable option if you want something permanent."

Albus shook his head. "No, nothing permanent, I don't think. The thought makes me feel queasy. I don't want to wear skirts or make-up either. I think… I'll be happier being called a girl though, in a way not meant to be an insult. Change my name, like you said before."

"Do you want me to use she/her for you?" Scorpius asked.

She hesitated. "When we're alone. I'm… not ready to tell other people yet." 

Scorpius nodded. "Anything else?"

She bit her lip. "Alexandria, that is, my name. You can still shorten it to Al."

"All right, thanks, Al… Alexandria," Scorpius said carefully, testing the new name. "It fits."

"What's the brightest star in the scorpius constellation?" Alexandria asked.

Scorpius blinked but answered, "Antares. It's the fifteenth brightest star in the entire sky, too."

She took a deep breath. "My name is Alexandria Antares Potter."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "You don't have to…"

"I want to," Alexandria insisted. "You're my best friend, Scorpius. I don't know what I'd do without you."

They took in a sharp breath. "You don't have to stick with it, you know. You can use a different name anytime. I won't be offended."

"I like the alliteration," Alexandria insisted again. "It's too bad Potter doesn't start with an 'A' too."

They told their family during Christmas dinner before Draco could get into a fistfight with Harry, as the stiff air tended to encourage. Alexandria gripped Scorpius's hand tightly.

"I'm a girl," Alexandria blurted. "Like, a trans girl. I don't want to be a boy."

Harry lowered his fork, looking more put out at the lost opportunity to brawl with Draco than surprised. "Do you want those spells preventing boys from entering the girls dorms at Hogwarts put on your room then?" He frowned. "Actually, that might be counterproductive; Scorpius would still want access to your room."

"I'm not much of a boy either," Scorpius said quietly. "I'm—I'm non-binary. I'm not a boy or a girl."

Draco relaxed and lowered his spoon. Last year he managed to use one to make Harry trip over himself. "Okay, that explains the interest in very specific Muggle books you've been having."

Neither of their fathers knew quite what to do, but they listened. Harry stumbled, accidentally calling Alexandria his son before correcting himself.

"Son," Harry said, then cringed. "Erm, daughter. My beautiful, eldest daughter."

"My name is Alexandria Antares Potter," she said firmly. 

"Al, I would die for many people, but for you and this family, I would kill," Harry promised.

Draco never slipped, but he sometimes slowed to find a gender-neutral word.

"My… child," Draco said slowly. He frowned. "I don't know if that sounds right. It's somewhat condescending, isn't it?"

Scorpius shrugged. "It's better than son."

Draco nodded and gripped Scorpius's shoulder. "My only child, I love you more than anything else in this world. I will support you through everything."

It was a weight off their conscious. Alexandria was gifted a bright pink Weasley jumper the next Christmas, when it was Harry's turn to host. Scorpius was gifted a book, "The Black Tides of Heaven" by Jy Yang, a world where children were born without anyone forcing them into gender boxes. They chose their identities later in their path.

James didn't understand. He asked rude questions, and Harry pulled him aside. He huffed and pretended Alexandria didn't exist. She pretended it didn't hurt.

Lily nodded then went on asking if Alexandria wanted to get a headstart on getting involved with the female gossip echo chamber. They laughed together.

Teddy wondered if making a potion to be a metamorphous temporarily might be possible to brew. "I just feel bad because I can change my body however I want, when you could really use it." She thanked him for the sentiment, and cried into Scorpius's shoulder in the middle of the night. It was too much to hope for. Wouldn't a potion like that would have been mentioned next to polyjuice in their research?

Alexandria and Scorpius held hands together for seven years. They graduated Hogwarts, still joined at the hip. 

"My name is Alexandria Antares Potter," she recited.

"Hmm, I think there's something missing there," Scorpius mused. "How about trying Alexandria Antares _Malfoy-Potter_?"

She sighed. "Still no final letter of alliteration there."

"Truly pitiful." They laughed.


End file.
